


Avengers Nướng Bánh

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Calcifer is Not Allowed To Help, Humor, M/M, Pepper Is More Subtle About Her Drinking Problem, Pepper's Drinking Problem is Tony, Poker Face (Gotta Have One), Tony Stark makes poor choices, comeuppance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Nhiều khi Tony Stark nghịch không được khôn lắm. Nhiều khi Tony bày trò trêu Steve Rogers hơi quá đà. Nhiều Steve quyết định là mình nhịn hết nổi rồi.Phil Coulson là người phải đi viết cái bản tường trình vấn vở này, với lại anh không nướng bánh nhé.





	Avengers Nướng Bánh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Does Not Bake (and The Avengers Do Not Shop At IKEA Anymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417073) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



Pepper Potts từng giữ rất nhiều chức vụ cho Tony Stark, nhưng chỉ khi tính luôn cả những việc không chính thức thôi. Trợ lý và CEO, đó là những công việc cô làm ở Tập đoàn Stark. Còn bạn gái đâu có được coi là việc làm công ăn lương, vú em, trông trẻ, đứng mũi chịu sào, giơ đầu chịu báng, và bác sĩ tâm lý bất đắc dĩ cũng thế.

Chuyên viên tư vấn Hôn nhân cho đội Avengers, bất kể trong trường hợp nào, cũng sẽ không được thêm vào danh sách đó.

“Giải thích cho tôi xem nào,” cô yêu cầu.

“À thì—”

“Giải thích cho tôi giống như anh đang giải thích cho Thor ấy.”

“Cũng được.”

“Lúc Thor đang xỉn.”

Im lặng thật lâu. “Tony không có từ nào đơn giản tới mức đó hết. Hay là để Tony vẽ biểu đồ được không? Giống mấy tờ hướng dẫn đi kèm bàn ghế của IKEA á?

“Sao anh biết được cái gì đi kèm với bàn ghế IKEA?” Pepper hỏi lại. “Chỉ cần bước vô IKEA là anh đã phát ban lên rồi ấy chứ.” Đầu dây bên kia nín thinh. “Tony.”

“Sao.”

“Thật đấy à?”

“Thôi cô dừng ở đây được rồi, chuyện này có liên quan gì tới chuyện tôi gọi tới hỏi đâu, cũng tại cái tật này mà tôi ghét nói chuyện với cô đó, lúc nào cũng—”

“Anh tới IKEA à?”

Sự im lặng đã nói lên tất cả.

“Anh? Tới IKEA?”

“Ừ, vừa lòng chưa? Bây giờ sang chủ đề khác được không?”

“Có cái lý do nào trên đời này lại lôi được anh vào IKEA vậy Tony?”

Có tiếng hít vào một hơi thật sâu, thật dài, và chưa chi Pepper đã thấy hối hận vì đã hỏi câu đó. “Tại vì Steve thích cả đội cùng làm những việc không dính tới bom đạn hay chấn thương cột sống, nên cậu ta hay bắt tụi này làm đủ thứ trò con bò, nếu cho Tony quyền chọn thì chuyện cũng không có gì đáng nói, đằng nào thì Tony cũng là dân ở đây, tiền cũng là của Tony, có trò vui nào mà Tony không biết. Nhưng mà không, cậu ta nhất quyết đòi tụi này luân phiên quyết định, và có bà cụ nào trên tàu điện ngầm bảo Thor là ở IKEA có bán mứt mâm xôi, mà với Thor thì không có gì trên đời này sánh bằng mứt mâm xôi hết.”

Pepper cắt ngang lời anh một cách lạnh lùng nhanh gọn. “Sao Thor lại ở trên tàu điện ngầm?”

“Thor thích đi tàu. Mê tít luôn. Bọn này mà không gọi về thì ông tướng có mà ngồi trên đó cả ngày. Mà nhiều lúc bọn này cũng không gọi. Thỉnh thoảng có Clint đi chung nữa, quay phim lại từ đầu đến cuối, kiểu...kiểu như nghệ thuật trình diễn á, mỗi tội không có nghệ sĩ nào biết mình đang trình diễn hết, như thế lại càng hay.” Anh ngừng một chút. “Tony thì xin miễn trò lang thang bằng tàu cả buổi ấy nhé. Còn lâu. Có chết cũng không. Túm lại là có một bà cụ tốt bụng bắt chuyện với Thor bằng tiếng Thụy Điển, còn Thor thì biết Toàn Ngữ mà, vậy nên tới trạm Trung tâm Lincoln là hai người đã thành bồ tèo chí cốt rồi. Và bà ấy thuyết phục Thor tới IKEA chơi.”

“Thế là bây giờ Steve không thèm nói chuyện với anh nữa? Anh bày trò gì ở IKEA hử?” Pepper hỏi.

“Có bày trò gì đâu, chính Pep lôi IKEA vào nói chứ ai, quên rồi à? À với lại, nếu Pepper chưa nghe vụ thịt viên, thì Tony kí thỏa thuận không tiết lộ rồi, nên khỏi hỏi.”

Pepper gục đầu vào hai tay. “Tony.”

“Gì Pepper?”

“Tại sao Steve Rogers lại nghỉ nói chuyện với anh hả?”

Một khắc im lặng.

“Tôi thề là tôi cúp máy ngay bây giờ đấy, Anthony Edward Stark. Tôi còn cả một công ty phải lo đây này, với cả tôi cũng chẳng quan tâm mấy vấn đề của anh đâu. Vậy nên nói cho rõ ràng đi nào. Tại sao con người tốt bụng nhất Trái Đất này lại từ chối nói chuyện với anh?”

Trong điện thoại vọng đến tiếng thở dài. “Tony có thói quen nhỏ là hay bảo Steve mua giùm mấy món hàng mà về cơ bản là không có thực ấy, Pepper cũng biết mà đúng không?”

“Lạy chúa,” Pepper than.

“À thì, chắc lần này Tony có hơi quá trớn một tẹo.”

“Nói vậy tức là anh làm chuyện gì kinh khủng lắm. Tony. Là chuyện gì? Anh đã làm gì với người tử tế nhất, hiền lành nhất, ngay thẳng nhất anh từng gặp trên đời hả?”

“Pepper nói kiểu đó nghe nghiêm trọng quá,” Tony ngần ngừ.

“TONY!”

“Rồi, rồi! Chắc Pepper cũng biết, ờm, Tony thỉnh thoảng phóng đại sự thật về sự tồn tại của vài sản phẩm chỉ để xem Steve có tìm mua cho Tony không.”

“Ý anh là bịa ra mấy đoạn nhạc với cả bao bì giả để cho cậu ta vào tròng đấy hả? Có, tôi có biết. Tôi cũng nhớ là đã bảo anh dẹp ngay cái trò đó đi rồi.”

“Pepper à—”

“Nói thật, tôi chẳng hiểu sao anh có thể lừa gạt con người tội nghiệp đó một cách trắng trợn như vậy, nhưng mà—”

“Pepper, Steve biết Tony xạo mà. Chắc chắn luôn. Cậu ta nhìn thẳng vào mặt Tony, mọi biểu cảm trên mặt, từ cái chớp mắt tới nhíu mày, tất cả mọi dấu hiệu đều rõ rành là cậu ấy biết Tony đang xạo. Steve đâu có biết làm mặt tỉnh, Pepper. Cậu ấy biết ngay là Tony xạo, chỉ lịch sự không nói ra thôi. Vậy nên Tony phải cho cậu ta thêm bằng chứng. Và mỗi lần cậu ấy về đưa cho Tony một hộp mận khô chẳng hạn, hay ném một túi hạt cà phê vào đầu Tony, đó là nghi lễ gắn kết của Tony với Steve đó.”

“Gắn kết kiểu gì mà lại đi lừa cậu ấy đi khắp nơi hỏi mua một thứ chưa từng được sản xuất rồi tự làm bẽ mặt mình vì anh hả?”

Bên kia nín thinh, còn Pepper xoa xoa trán. “Ờm, nghe Pepper nói tự nhiên thấy ý tưởng đó không hay chút nào.” Cuối cùng Tony cũng thừa nhận.

“Thì đúng là vậy mà, Tony. Ý tưởng đó thật là kinh khủng, nghi lễ đó không có gắn kết gì hết, nó là nghi lễ hành hạ thì có, còn anh là một thằng tồi.”

“Tôi sẽ bỏ qua phần xúc phạm nhân phẩm đó, cô Potts, nhưng tôi muốn cho cô biết là tôi bị tổn thương đó.”

“Tôi sẽ xem xét việc đó, anh Stark. Vậy, ta đang nói về hành động tệ bạc của anh đối với một người tử tế và nhân hậu phải không nhỉ?”

“Pepper đang làm khó Tony lắm đó.”

“Tốt. Anh mà không vào trọng tâm là tôi cúp đây.”

“Trọng tâm LÀ—” Giọng Tony bỗng cao vống và nhanh hơn như mỗi lần anh gây tai họa, thường dính tới cánh báo chí, chính quyền, hoặc qui luật vật lí. “Ờm, dạo này Tony không lừa được Steve nữa, cậu ta chỉ vỗ vỗ đầu Tony rồi khen ‘có cố gắng đấy’, vậy nên Tony quyết định phải làm một cú lớn.”

“Ôi giời ơi.” Pepper vừa thốt lên vừa lục giỏ tìm Paracetamol.

“Túm lại là hình như Tony có bịa ra một hãng bánh quy giả, thuê công ty quảng cáo dựng lên một chiến dịch tiếp thị toàn diện, báo đài, tivi, hình như có cả panel cỡ lớn nữa, Tony phát quảng cáo trong chương trình Steve thích xem, bây giờ Steve nghỉ nói chuyện với Tony rồi.”

Pepper trân trối nhìn mấy viên thuốc trong tay, rồi quăng vào thùng rác và mở ngăn kéo dưới cùng ra. Thôi uống Scotch vậy. “Anh...thuê một công ty quảng cáo.”

“Ừ.”

“Mua thời lượng quảng cáo.”

“Ừ.”

“Để quảng cáo một sản phẩm giả.”

“Bánh quy giả, ừ.”

“Chỉ vì một mục đích duy nhất là lừa Steve Rogers ra tiệm tạp hóa mua cái món đó.”

“Ừ.”

“Bây giờ cậu ấy không nói chuyện với anh nữa.”

“Ừ.”

“Tony, anh còn may là cậu ấy chưa xin LỆNH CÁCH LY ĐẤY. Gặp tôi là tôi cũng xin lệnh cách ly rồi, mà tôi với anh từng ngủ với nhau đấy nhé, Tony! Anh bị điên chắc?” Cô rít lên.

“Pepper, từng hẹn hò với nhau rồi mà không biết à!” Tony vặc lại. “Tony chỉ cần sửa lại lỗi đó là xong! Tony chỉ muốn thế thôi! Tony biết mình điên, mỗi lần chán là lại bày trò ngu người, bây giờ mình đừng moi móc chuyện đó mà tập trung nghĩ cách gì cụ thể để giải quyết vấn đề này được chưa?”

“Tony, anh đã vượt qua hết mọi giới hạn rồi, Steve giận anh là phải, ai bảo anh đem cậu ấy ra làm—”

“Cậu ta không giận chuyện đó.”

Pepper khựng lại. “Khoan, là sao?” cuối cùng cô hỏi, tay rót một lượng rượu kha khá vào li Starbuck đã cạn. Đến nước này thì cô đáng được nhận chừng đó.

“Cậu ta không giận chuyện đó,” Tony lặp lại.

“Sao ngồi nghe anh giải thích còn mệt hơn là tự mình trải qua chuyện đó nữa vậy trời?” Pepper hỏi. “Được rồi. Sao Steve lại giận, Tony? Và nhớ này. Đơn giản, ngắn gọn. Như đang giải thích cho Thor lúc say ấy.”

Tony thở dài. “Bởi vì khi cậu ta tới cửa hàng hỏi mua loại bánh đó thì cô quản lý bỗng dưng bật khóc nức nở, nghe nói cả tuần nay người ta cứ đến hỏi cô ấy về thứ bánh hư cấu đó. Cổ đã thử hết cách mà vẫn không cách nào đặt mua được, tại vì nó có thật đâu. Steve phải vỗ vai an ủi rồi đưa khăn giấy cho cô quản lý, cuối cùng cậu ấy cũng ngộ ra là Tony bày trò. Lúc về nhà cậu ấy giận ghê lắm.”

Pepper lại gục đầu vào hai bàn tay. “Anh vô tình tạo ra nhu cầu cho một sản phẩm không có thật trong lúc tìm cách trêu Steve.”

“Ờ. Hình như là vậy.”

“Chắc kiếp trước tôi gây nghiệp tày trời gì nên kiếp này mới gặp anh, Tony.”

“Pepper đừng có làm quá.” Anh thở dài. “Steve nói là nếu mấy trò nghịch ngợm của Tony chỉ ảnh hưởng đến mỗi mình cậu ta thì không sao, đằng này lại gây phiền hà đến nhiều người khác, như thế là ‘không chấp nhận được.’” Pepper gần như nghe được anh giơ ngón tay làm dấu ngoặc kép. “Rồi cậu ta bảo là rất giận Tony, và cho tới khi nào cậu ta nguôi giận thì có lẽ hai người tốt nhất là, ừm, đừng nói chuyện với nhau nữa.”

“Vậy thì anh chỉ cần chờ cậu ấy bình tĩnh lại thôi,” Pepper đáp.

“Nhưng mà Steve nói sẽ giận đến chừng nào loại bánh đó có trên thị trường.”

Bao tử Pepper rớt bịch xuống sàn. “Không.”

“Pepper à...”

“Không là không nhé. Không có chuyện Tập đoàn Stark đầu tư vào mảng thực phẩm chỉ để Captain America chịu làm lành với anh đâu. Còn lâu. Không đời nào—”

“Hôm nay Tony đã bắt đầu làm giấy tờ để lập một công ty nhỏ--”

“Quân khốn nạn!” Pepper quăng ly cà phê vào thùng rác và cầm nguyên cả chai Scotch lên. “Tony—”

“Công ty sẽ thuộc về Quỹ Maria Stark,” Tony cướp lời, “giống như cái hãng gì của Paul Newman ấy, tất cả lợi nhuận sẽ đưa vào từ thiện hết. Có gì to tát đâu.”

“Tôi nằm trong ban giám đốc của Quỹ Maria Stark mà!”

“Thì Tony cũng thế. Pepper bỏ lỡ buổi họp mới đây rồi.”

“Đâu có—Hồi nào?” cô hỏi ngay.

“Sáng nay.”

“Tony—”

“Đâu có sao, họp cũng chỉ để thông báo là chúng ta sẽ bán bánh quy. Vậy thôi.”

“Để Steve Rogers chịu nói chuyện với anh.”

“Nhiều người lập công ty vì những lý do còn chuối hơn thế mà.”

“Không có đâu Tony.”

Bên kia im lặng. “Cậu ta giận thật đó, Pep,” Tony nói.

“Tony, ngay lúc này tôi cũng đang giận điên người đây nè,” cô ngừng lại một chút. “Chuyện đó như cơm bữa mà. Thỉnh thoảng lại có người giận anh thôi.”

“Cậu ấy thì không.”

Cô im lặng. Thở dài. “Ừ. Cậu ấy thì không. Được rồi, loại bánh quy anh nói như thế nào?”

“Tony cố tình làm chiến dịch quảng bá Bánh Quy Thiên Hà càng mơ hồ càng tốt. Nhưng mà nó dễ thương lắm, hơi retro một chút, chiếu một đoạn hoạt hình vẽ một phi hành gia tặng bánh cho người ngoài hành tinh để thiết lập hòa bình liên ngân hà.”

“Khoan, là quảng cáo đó đấy à? Tôi có thấy rồi.” Cô thừa nhận, “Đúng là đáng yêu thật.”

“Ừ. Vậy là mình đã có bao bì, tiếp thị và nhu cầu rồi,” Tony nói.

“Hay đấy.” Pepper định cầm lấy con chuột máy tính nhưng rồi bỏ cuộc giữa chừng.  Cơn đau đầu này sẽ như búa bổ cho mà xem. “Vậy là anh chả có gì hết.”

“Tony có một núi tiền với một công ty mới toanh đó thôi. Còn cần gì nữa chứ.”

“Tony à, đầu tiên, anh phải có công thức.”

“Cái đó dễ mà. Phải không?”

“Trích lời một người coi hướng dẫn trên gói bột bánh pha sẵn còn khó hiểu hơn cả thuật luyện kim biến chì ra vàng.”

“Tony biết nướng bánh mà.” Anh cố làm ra vẻ tự tin nhưng rốt cuộc lại ra chiều dậm dọa.

“Tony, lần đó anh quên bỏ cả trứng. Anh nướng bánh mà quên bỏ trứng đó. Bánh chỉ có bốn nguyên liệu thôi mà anh đã quên mất một rồi.”

“Tony đâu có quên, tại hết trứng rồi. Tony bỏ bước đó luôn.”

“Rồi kết quả thế nào, Tony?”

Im lặng. Pepper gác chân lên bàn. “Không tốt lắm,” Tony thừa nhận. “Nè, Pepper, không sao đâu, thật mà, tụi mình sẽ giải quyết được, Tony chỉ cần thuê một đầu bếp với một chút R&D chống lưng—”

“Nhờ vậy mà giờ anh mới ra nông nỗi này đấy Tony,” Pepper ngắt ngang. “Không thuê mướn gì hết. Không ngồi một chỗ đóng mộc lên giấy tờ rồi ảo tưởng rằng chỉ cần vung tiền ra là vấn đề sẽ tự động biến mất.”

“Thì đó giờ nó vẫn biến mất mà,” Tony lập luận.

“Và đó giờ đã lần nào việc vung tiền đó gây ấn tượng được với Steve chưa?”

“Cậu ấy cực lực phản phản đối cách giải quyết ấy,” giọng Tony đều đều như học sinh trả bài. Hiệu ứng nhanh chóng bị phá bỏ bởi tiếng ỉ ôi đau khổ theo sau. “Peeeeeeeeeeepper.”

“Anh muốn sửa chữa lại chuyện với Steve không, Tony?” cô vừa hỏi vừa cầm chai rượu lên. “Thế thì làm đi. Tự anh làm. Không thuê đầu bếp. Không nhờ chuyên gia marketing. Không núp bóng Quỹ Maria. Tự anh làm.”

“Tony không giỏi sửa chữa đâu, Pepper.”

“Anh là kỹ sư có bộ óc vĩ đại nhất thế hệ mà Tony. Có khi trong mọi thời đại luôn ấy chứ. Sửa chữa là nghề của anh.” Cô cười toe. “Chúc may mắn.” Trước khi Tony kịp mè nheo lần nữa, cô cúp máy cái rụp và thảy điện thoại vào giỏ xách. Chưa chạm tới đáy túi nó đã lại đổ chuông, nhưng cô mặc kệ, ngả người ra lưng ghế và đăm chiêu nhìn chai Scotch.

Cô đáng được nghỉ hết ngày hôm nay sau vụ này.

**

“Việc này có nhiều chiều hướng không lành chút nào”, Natasha đứng ở cửa nhà bếp nói vọng vào, hai tay khoanh trước ngực. “Tony, Bruce, chúng ta đã thỏa thuận không làm thí nghiệm ở chỗ người ta ăn uống rồi mà?”

“Tụi này đang nướng bánh,” Tony đáp. Anh đang đeo kính bảo hộ, mặc một cái tạp dề đỏ tươi hùng hồn tuyên bố “Nướng Bánh Là Môn Khoa Học Của Người Đói.” Tony gò lưng bên một cây đèn bunsen, dùng kẹp kim loại đốt một vật nhỏ trên ngọn lửa. Lửa màu xanh dương bùng lên, và anh kiểm tra đồng hồ tính giờ. “Bớt đường.”

Bruce cũng đeo kính và tạp dề y chang, nhưng khoác ngoài chiếc áo choàng phòng thí nghiệm. Anh lắc lắc một bình chất lỏng xanh lơ, chăm chú nhìn những phân tử kết tủa từ chất lỏng. “Thật đó, đang nướng bánh,” anh bảo Natasha. “Bớt bơ, cần tỉ lệ đạm-béo cao hơn.”

Clint thì đội cái mũ đầu bếp Bruce tặng hắn hồi sinh nhật năm ngoái, một miếng vải tím hường xấu ói hợp với cái tạp dề của hắn như chó hợp với mèo. “Ô kê con dê,” hắn vừa nói vừa hý hoáy ghi lên tấm bảng trắng đặt dựa tủ. “Thor?”

Thor đang ngồi chỗ bàn ăn, một tay cầm ly sữa, tay kia cầm bánh, trên đầu ngài dán một mớ điện cực. Còn Coulson đang ngồi trước máy đo, một mình quản cả nó lẫn cái máy in đang nhả ra một dải giấy dài vô cùng tận. Phil nhịp nhịp cây bút trên loạt dữ liệu vừa được in ra, mắt nheo lại. Áo vest của anh vắt gọn gàng trên chiếc ghế kế bên, tay áo sơ mi xắn lên tới khuỷu. Anh nhìn lên, gật đầu với Thor một cái gọn lỏn.

Thor thảy cái bánh qui vào miệng, vừa nhai vừa nhíu mày. “Thêm gừng,” cuối cùng ngài nhận xét. Gật đầu quả quyết, ngài cầm ly sữa lên uống một hơi cạn sạch. “Thêm cái nữa!”

Coulson ngước lên khỏi cuộn giấy chi chít thông tin. “Nói chung là phải đậm đà hơn,” anh nói tỉnh rụi.

Natasha đừng trơ như phỗng nhìn cả bọn. Nhìn núi vỏ trứng và lớp bột mỏng áo lên tất cả mọi thứ từ cân, ống nghiệm tới chày cối, nhìn những túi nguyên liệu và tô gia vị mới nghiền và ba bình sữa trống không trước mặt Thor, rồi từ từ thối lui.

“Nướng bánh đó,” Tony vẫn khăng khăng.

“Được rồi,” nàng xuôi theo.

“Một kiểu nướng bánh khoa học,” Bruce bổ sung, tháo găng tay dày màu vàng ra và lùa tay vào mái tóc muối tiêu dợn sóng. Bột bay lên từ người anh trắng mù mịt như mây.

“Tôi hiểu mà,” nàng nói.

“Bánh quy!” Thor vừa reo lên vừa nhăn răng cười. Nửa tá bánh thồn vào hai bên miệng làm ngài trông như con sóc chuột.

“Bánh quy,” Coulson đồng tình với một nụ cười nhàn nhạt. Anh nhìn lướt qua cuộn giấy, cây bút thoăn thoắt như cánh chim ruồi.

“Clint à?” Natasha gọi, bởi vì hắn là pháo đài cuối cùng bảo vệ đầu óc tỉnh táo của nàng trong cái viện tâm thần này, người duy nhất nàng luôn tin tưởng sẽ thẳng thắn với nàng trong bất cứ trường hợp nào. Cho dù hiện giờ hắn đang đội cái nón đầu bếp tím mộng tím mơ và miệt mài nhét bánh vào túi áo túi quần như thể muốn dự trữ cho mùa đông.

“Tụi này đang truy tìm công thức nướng bánh hoàn hảo để Tony có thể chinh phục trái tim chàng hoàng tử xinh đẹp,” Clint trả lời, tay ghi lại những liều lượng và số liệu lên bảng. Hắn viết bằng sáu màu cùng một lúc, nhưng hình như vẫn biết được màu nào có nghĩa gì. Ở góc dưới còn có dòng chữ “CB+PC” (T/N: Clint Barton+Phil Coulson) lồng trong trái tim. Tuồng chữ nhìn giống của Phil hơn là Clint.

“Ha. Ha.” Tony khịt ra hai âm tiết hao hao tiếng cười. Anh đang viết một loạt dài ghi chú lên mặt bếp bằng bút dạ. Natasha hy vọng mực đó xóa được.

“Ông chủ,” Jarvis lên tiếng. “Bánh đã đạt đến độ chín lý tưởng. Ngài nên lấy chúng ra ngay.”

Tony ngẩng phắt lên. “Mẻ mới!”

“Tôi thật sự cần nhiều thông tin hơn thế,” Natasha nói. Nàng đến chỗ Tony đang lấy một khay bánh quy nghi ngút khói ra khỏi lò. Căn bếp ngay lập tức tràn ngập hương thơm ấm sực, béo ngậy làm người khác thòm thèm. Nàng lấy phới trộn định nhón cho mình một miếng thì bị Tony chặn lại. Natasha nhướn mày, “Muốn làm vài hiệp không Stark?”

“Nói nhỏ cho nghe,” Clint vừa vẽ nguệch ngoạc đội người que Avengers mặc tạp dề lên bảng vừa chen vào, “đừng làm vài hiệp gì hết, Stark à.”

Natasha tặng cho hắn một cái hôn gió, “Chỉ nịnh là giỏi.”

“Làm xước một cái móng tay thôi là mày xác định.” Clint giải thích.

“Chính xác.” Natasha nhìn Tony đổ đầy bánh vào khay để nguội. “Bây giờ thì-”

“Nghiêm túc đó, cô Romanov, đây là qui trình khoa học đàng hoàng,” Tony cắt ngang với vẻ trang trọng đáng nể dù đang mang tạp dề đỏ chóe, hai miếng nhấc nồi hình con gà cùng với một vệt gì đó nhìn như mật đường đang chảy xuống cổ. “Bánh cần phải được để nguội 96 giây mới được xem là hoàn thành.”

Nàng đành đợi, bởi vì với cái tâm trạng hiện giờ của anh thì ngoan ngoãn nghe lời anh dễ hơn là đập cho anh một trận. Thường thì Natasha sẽ đi tìm Steve, vì nàng chẳng có kiên nhẫn đâu mà chịu đựng những lần lên cơn của Tony. Nhưng hôm nay chẳng thấy cậu ta đâu cả.

Natasha liếc Clint. Nàng nhướn một bên mày lên, hắn lắc đầu. ‘Đừng hỏi,’ hắn viết lên bảng và nhanh tay xóa đi ngay khi Tony quay sang Natasha, tay cầm một cái dĩa, trên dĩa đựng một miếng bánh quy duy nhất.

“Ăn được chưa?” Nàng hỏi, cầm lấy miếng bánh.

“Ăn đi,” Thor bảo, rót cho nàng một ly sữa.

Natasha nhún vai cắn một miếng, và hai mắt lập tức mở tròn. Bánh vừa dày vừa đặc, lớp vỏ xốp giòn bọc ngoài phần nhân mềm mịn, đường vàng óng tan chảy trên đầu lưỡi trước khi hương thơm ngào ngạt bung tỏa, cuối cùng là hậu vị đậm đà của mật đường đen đặc quánh. Natasha chớp mắt lia lịa nhìn miếng bánh trên tay. “Ngon đấy,” cuối cùng nàng nhận xét, giọng không kiềm được ngạc nhiên.

“Không phải là ngon,” Tony chỉnh lại, mắt lóe hào quang. “Mà là có cơ sở khoa học. Cân bằng về mặt hóa học. Hoàn hảo về mặt toán học.”

“Vẫn còn thiếu gì đó,” Natasha trầm ngâm và trong thoáng chốc, mắt Tony nheo lại đầy nguy hiểm. Nàng biết mình kết liễu tên này dễ như bỡn, nhưng có lẽ nên tha cho kẻ si tình này một lần. “Dù vậy thì đây vẫn là loại bánh quy ngon nhất tôi từng ăn,” nàng nói thêm, thế là Tony, cùng với mọi người trong phòng, thả lỏng ra.

“Còn phải nói,” anh nói, nhưng trông nhẹ nhõm hẳn đi. “Tới luôn đi. Đạt yêu cầu rồi.”

“Công thức này làm đại trà chắc lỗ sặc gạch,” Clint nhận xét sau khi nghiên cứu những ghi chép trên bảng.

“Kệ nó, để sau này rồi sửa, bây giờ thì tao đã nướng được bánh quy rồi, đã vậy còn ngon thấy mẹ,” Tony nói. “Bruce, làm thôi.” Anh xỉa ngòn tay vào Clint và Thor. “Phắn.”

“Sao vậy?” Clint ngước lên hỏi.

“Hai thằng bây ăn trộm bánh. Phắn.”

“Nè đừng có vu khống,” Clint ráng làm bộ oan ức, nhưng chỉ tổ phí hơi vì quả thật người hắn nhét đầy bánh quy, trong túi áo, túi quần, gói trong khăn ăn và các ngóc ngách khác. Natasha dám cá nếu kiểm tra bàn làm việc của hắn thể nào cũng lòi ra cả một kho dự trữ. Clint không bao giờ bỏ qua đồ ăn, đặc biệt là đồ ăn ngon.

Hơn ai hết, Natasha nhận ra dấu hiệu của một tuổi thơ đói kém.

“Đi nào, hai đứa,” nàng nói, gỡ mớ điện cực trên trán Thor xuống trong khi mặt ngài xìu xuống như cái bánh thiu. “Xuống chơi Wii để tiêu bớt năng lượng đi. Hoặc là nằm khoèo trên sofa mà ngáy cũng được. Một trong hai cái, muốn làm gì thì làm. Đằng nào thì hai người trông cũng ngố cả.”

Thor chuyển từ đau khổ vì bị trục xuất khỏi xứ sở bánh quy nhiệm màu sang phấn khích vì sắp được chơi Wii trong vòng ba giây có lẻ. Clint vẫn còn lầm bầm hậm hực, nhưng đã cởi nón ra và phủi bột khỏi tay chân. “Bowling hay tennis?”

“Đấm bốc!” Thor kêu lên như sấm rền.

“Nghe là thấy không có hậu rồi,” Tony nói, tay đã bận bịu cân bột. “Thôi kệ, thay ti-vi là cái giá nhỏ.”

“Sao anh không mua bảo hiểm?” Bruce cười cười hỏi, lau vệt bơ ra khỏi mắt kính.

“Cũng thử rồi. Nhưng mà hãng bảo hiểm cho rằng những thứ Thor làm là hành động của thần thánh. Tôi cãi rằng “hành động của thần thánh” khác với “hành động của thần Thor”, nhưng mà họ chẳng chịu nghe.”

“Chỉ có anh mới gặp phải những vấn đề như vậy thôi Stark,” Coulson nhận xét, mặc áo vét vào. Anh chỉnh lại cà vạt. “Chiều nay tôi có cuộc họp.”

“Kệ cha nó đi!” Tony xúi.

“Cuộc họp với quản lý chi nhánh của IKEA.”

Tất cả mọi người trong phòng nhăn mặt.

“Chính xác, cảm giác của tôi đó. Tôi muốn lôi các người đến chịu trận luôn cơ, nhưng mà, ờ, thế thì tất cả các người sẽ có mặt. Mà không ai muốn như thế cả.” Anh ném cho cả bọn một cái nhìn nói ít hiểu nhiều. “Làm ơn. Tôi cầu xin các người, tuần này đừng có gây ra chuyện gì nữa đấy.”

“Không hứa được gì đâu,” Tony nói trong lúc nghiên cứu những ghi chép của Clint.

“Để cây súng điện lại đi,” Clint dặn.

Coulson nhếch môi cười, và hôn Clint một cái phớt qua trên đường ra cửa. “Em có mùi như bánh quy vậy.”

“Em ngon tự nhiên mà,” Clint đồng ý. “Đi nào, ông tướng, anh mà thụi trúng tôi nữa là tôi buồn lắm đấy nhá.”

“Tôi cũng thế,” Coulson bảo Thor, ngài gật đầu đầy nghiêm trang.

“Anh phải học né đi,” Thor nói với Clint.

“Lần sau ra trận tôi bắn cho anh một phát vào mông bây giờ, né là né thế quái nào?” Clint vừa hả họng cười vừa ra khỏi phòng.

Còn lại Natasha đi với Coulson. “Thanh niên ái quốc kia đâu rồi?” cô hạ giọng hỏi.

Coulson liếc ra sau xem Stark có rình theo họ không rồi mới trả lời. “Đi vẽ ở Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật Met rồi. Chừng nào khuây khỏa cậu ta mới về.”

“Ừm,” Natasha nói, và cô luôn tự hào về khả năng phát biểu những câu rất ư là gợi liên tưởng. “Cách duy nhất để vụ này ổn thỏa là Stark phải thôi chọc ngoáy Cap mà chuyển sang táy máy cái khác.”

“Lộ liễu quá đấy, cô Romanoff, lộ liễu quá,” Coulson làm vẻ khiển trách, nhưng anh đang cố nín cười.

“Xin lỗi sếp,” cô vỗ vỗ tay anh. “Chúc may mắn với buổi họp. Tôi sẽ cố gắng đảm bảo Clint sống sót qua màn game mà không bị chấn thương đầu nào nghiêm trọng.”

“Được thế thì tốt quá.”

**

“Bánh đâu mất rồi?” Tony hỏi.

Nhưng có lẽ anh không cần câu trả lời. Clint đang nằm phè trên bàn ăn, tay vắt lên trán, cúc quần đã nới ra. Khay nướng với vụn bánh ngổn ngang xung quanh. Hắn rên lên nhưng vẫn không nhúc nhích, “Hết rồi.”

Công nhận là Tony đã mắc sai lầm khi lơ là canh giữ thành quả của mình, nhưng lúc đó bánh đã nướng xong xuôi, chỉ cần chờ nguội là xong nên anh cứ nghĩ đem mẻ bánh từ bếp sang phòng ăn cũng không sao, sau đó cùng với Bruce ăn chút salad để bù cho chỗ bơ đường mới nạp vào người. Ờ thì Bruce ăn salad, còn Tony ngốn đồ ăn Trung Hoa còn thừa. Kết quả là họ đã để mẻ bánh quy thân yêu không có ai canh chừng trong khoảng nửa tiếng đồng hồ, tức là lố thời gian an toàn hết 29 phút.

“Bánh của tao. Bánh của tao ĐÂU?”  Tony hỏi lại. Anh cầm cái thìa chọt vào đầu Clint. “Hồi nãy còn đầy ở đây mà. Bây giờ một cái cũng không còn. Mày đã làm gì hả?”

“Còn phải hỏi sao?” Natasha lắc đầu. “Lạy Chúa, Clint, cái kiểu này thì anh bị tiểu đường mất.”

Hắn vung tay lên trời. “Không hối hận,” hắn hùng hồn khua khoắng rồi lại xụi lơ. “Hự. Không. Hối hận.”

Bruce trợn mắt nhìn hắn. “Không thể thế được,” anh nói. “Đến 72 cái bánh lận mà, hai mẻ lớn đó. Vị chi...sáu chục cái bánh quy. Ngộ độc như chơi.”

“Có ngộ độc bánh quy nữa sao?” Natasha hỏi lại.

“Làm gì có, trước khi ngộ độc là đã nôn sấp mặt rồi.” Tony lại lấy cái thìa chọt hắn. “Một mình mày không ăn hết được. Bánh đâu?”

“Tao đâu có ăn nhiều dữ vậy,” Clint phều phào. “Thor ăn gần hết đó. Ổng nằm dưới bàn kìa.”

“QUÂN PHẢN TRẮC!” Chiếc bàn gầm lên. “LỪA THẦY PHẢN BẠN!”

“Xin lỗi bồ tèo,” Clint vừa nói vừa trở mình, may nhờ Bruce đỡ lại mới không bay thẳng xuống sàn. “Tôi mà chết thì phải lôi ông theo cho có bạn.”

Tony quắc mắt nhìn Natasha, kẻ khi nãy mò tới cướp bánh và cơm chiên của anh. “Tôi tưởng cô kiểm soát được hai tên này chứ.”

Nàng chầm chậm chớp mắt, hàng mi dài phơn phớt trên gò má. “Tôi rất tiếc rằng anh ngu đến mức tưởng tôi quan tâm,” cuối cùng nàng phản đòn, ừ, cũng đáng đời Tony lắm.

“Thor,” anh cúi xuống hỏi. “Bánh quy của tôi đâu?”

“Bánh ngon lắm, Tony. Xứng đáng làm thức quý dâng thần.”

“Trả lại đây,” Tony xẵng giọng, đã điên đến mức không đếm xỉa gì đến lý lẽ nữa mà chuẩn bị đá đít cả bọn ra đường.

“Thôi, thôi, đừng trả lại,” Bruce vội kêu lên. “Nào, anh bạn, dậy nào, chui ra đi, anh ở dưới bàn như thế mọi người lo lắm.” Bruce ngồi sụp xuống, môi giần giật cố nín cười. “Kể cả với anh thì lượng calorie đó cũng đáng nể đó. Nào...” Anh đột ngột im bặt, một dấu hiệu chẳng lành. “Sao dưới đó lại có nhiều lọ mứt vậy? Anh...anh chấm bánh với mứt hả? Anh ăn bao nhiêu lọ rồi, Thor?”

Tony đưa tay xoa xoa trán. “Mứt á?” anh hỏi lại, không phải vì nghe không rõ, mà là vì anh biết chuyện này rồi sẽ ra bã. Thor mà nốc lắm đường như thế thì cầm như ác mộng. Kiểu ác mộng sẽ để lại thiệt hại nặng nề cho cấu trúc của tòa tháp. Thêm lần nữa. Nên nếu anh phải rút tiền túi ra sửa nhà thì ít nhất anh cũng đáng được biết LÝ DO.

Không hẳn là nó làm anh cảm thấy đỡ tức hơn, và chắc chắn anh cũng chẳng muốn giải thích cái lý do đó với ai, nhưng biết được lý do thì dễ bịa ra những lời nói dối lọt tai hơn.

“Ăn hết luôn!” Thor nghe rất hài lòng với bản thân, chuyện bình thường của Thor, và Bruce thì lại trông rất đau khổ, chuyện bình thường của Bruce.

“Ừ, được rồi, nhưng mà, ờ, nhưng mà tôi cần con số cụ thể...”

“Nhà ta có tổng cộng sáu hũ,” Clint nói, trong khi Natasha tóm lấy tay hắn và dựng hắn ngồi dậy. Hắn nặng nhọc xoay người cho hai chân buông xuống khỏi mặt bàn, còn nàng bước chen vào giữa hai chân hắn. Clint gục đầu lên vai nàng, ngáp sái quai hàm. “Giờ chắc là hết sạch rồi. Anh tự tính được mà.”

“Tính toán gì nữa, tôi đến trụy tim đây này. Anh ăn một hơi hết sáu lọ mứt. Thêm gần một trăm cái bánh quy nữa.” Bruce đưa tay lên ôm lấy mặt.

“Ngày bình thường của Thor thôi,” Clint trấn an và gạt cái thìa Tony đang xỉa vào má hắn. “Còn chọt tao nữa là tao lấy cái thứ đó dộng vô họng mày bây giờ nghen Stark.”

“Bố mày lại sợ quá cơ,” Tony tỉnh bơ. “Mày chỉ cần nhúc nhích là sẽ bò ra ói ngay.”

“Không hối hận,” Clint tuyên bố, quàng tay qua vai Natasha và dụi đầu vào cổ nàng, bám cứng ngắc không gỡ ra được. Trên mặt nàng thấp thoáng một nụ cười thích thú, như thể Clint là một con gì đó rất xinh xắn đáng yêu nàng đang xem xét có nên mang về nuôi không.

Nàng vỗ vỗ đầu hắn, giải giảng, “Với ông thì hối hận lúc nào cũng đến muộn vài ngày.”

“Dối trá,” Clint vừa phều phào vừa rúc vào vai nàng. Natasha chỉ lắc đầu, vuốt tóc hắn.

“Còn tôi thì hối hận đã để đám các người đến đây ở,” Tony vừa mắng vừa giúp Bruce kéo Thor ra khỏi gầm bàn. Ông thần dính đầy mứt nhớp nháp khắp người, nhưng vẫn nở nụ cười hết sức tự hào thường chỉ dành cho những lần nốc rượu đầy anh dũng. “Đừng. Động vô. Cái gì hết.” Tony cố ra vẻ nghiêm nghị. “Vào thẳng nhà tắm.” Thor, không lỡ mất một nhịp, giang tay ra ôm anh. Tony không có cửa để né.

“Bánh quy của anh quả là hảo hạng!” Thor thốt lên, ghì chặt Tony đến nổi chân anh hổng khỏi mặt đất.

“Cùng quan điểm,” Clint chêm vào, vẫn gục trên vai Natasha. Nàng táng cho hắn một phát lên đầu. “Ui da.”

Bruce đang lom com dưới gầm bàn, vừa lắc đầu ngao ngán vừa nhặt mấy lọ mứt mâm xôi đã ăn gần hết. Trong một lọ vẫn còn sót lại một cái bánh quy, thế là Natasha hớt luôn. Nàng cắn một miếng, rồi sững sờ. “Bruce. Chính là nó rồi.”

Bruce ngước lên. “Gì cơ?” Không nói không rằng, Natasha bẻ một miếng bánh, nhúng vào mứt rồi đưa cho anh. Bruce bối rối cầm lấy, thảy vào miệng.

Hai mắt anh lập tức mở lớn. “Đúng rồi.”

Tony đang vùng vẫy thoát khỏi Thor cũng sang quắc mắt nhìn hai người. “Hai người làm trò-” anh vừa mới mở miệng ra đã bị Natasha nhét một mẩu bánh. Tony nhai, rồi nuốt. “À,” anh chớp chớp mắt. “Mứt.”

“Chính là mứt,” Thor xác nhận, thụi vào lưng anh muốn bể phổi. “Vị đậm đà của bánh, chất ngọt ngào của mứt, thêm một cốc sữa thơm ngậy. Chẳng có phần thưởng nào tuyệt vời hơn cho một chiến binh phong sương đang đói bụng.”

Tony nhìn chỗ bánh còn dư không chớp mắt. “Hừm, Bruce à?”

“Ừ, đi tính lại công thức thôi,” Bruce đáp.

“Hai thằng đần này, chỉ cần làm bánh ngón tay thôi,”  Clint đang gà gật trên vai Natasha cũng ráng chêm vào.

“Giải thích coi,” Tony ra lệnh.

“Lấy bột. Ấn ngón cái lên để tạo vết lõm. Bỏ mứt lên cái lõm đó. Bùm.” Hắn lờ đờ mở mắt ra. “Ngon chết người luôn.”

“Lấy làm khẩu hiệu quảng cáo được đó,” Natasha bình luận.

“Người bình thường không thích nhắc đến chết chóc khi ăn bánh đâu,” Bruce dè dặt đáp. “Nó là...luật bất thành văn rồi.”

“Người bình thường sống chán bỏ bà,” Clint vẫn chưa chịu ngủ. “Đâu có như tụi mình.”

“Tại vì Thần Sấm trốn dưới gầm bàn để ăn vụng bánh quy do chủ tập đoàn lớn nhất thế giới làm để xin lỗi Captain America vì đã chế ra cả chục nhãn hiệu thức ăn giả mấy tháng nay à?” Natasha hỏi lại. “Ông nghĩ như vậy được coi là ‘không chán’ chắc?”

“Có thể,” Coulson lên tiếng từ chỗ ngưỡng cửa. “Nhưng tôi thấy vấn đề lớn hơn là một đặc vụ ngầm quốc tế, cũng là người phụ nữ nguy hiểm thứ nhì tôi từng gặp, lại đặt tay lên mông người yêu tôi.”

“Mông căng lắm,” Natasha nói.

“Khoan, nguy hiểm thứ nhì thôi á?” Tony thắc mắc. “Vậy ai đứng nhất?”

“Mấy người chưa thấy mẹ tôi đâu.”

**

“Tony?”

Tony ngoẹo đầu qua một bên. “Hửm?” anh ậm ừ đáp, ô hay chưa kìa, lại chảy cả dãi nữa cơ, đẹp mặt thế chứ. Anh ngẩng đầu lên, cố xua đi cơn mê ngủ. “Ai kiu dợ?”

Steve nắm vai anh. “Này,” cậu gọi, mắt lấp lánh tia cười. “Anh làm gì mà ngủ ở đây vậy?”

“Tôi ngủ-“ Tony chật vật ngồi thẳng dậy. “Ở đâu chẳng được. Dưới xưởng, trên ghế, duới sàn, trong bếp, ngủ tất.” Anh xộc tay vào tóc, chớp mắt lia lịa. “Tháp này của tôi chứ bộ.”

“Ừ, nhưng mà sao anh lại ngủ trong phòng giải trí?” Steve toét miệng cười, hỏi.

“À, chắc là ngủ gục rồi. Hồi nãy Natasha với Coulson đấu một trận Wii quá đỉnh. Ai thắng được ẵm Clint về.”

Steve phát sặc. “Thế Clint phản ứng sao?”

“Đeo một cái bảng viết chữ ‘chiến lợi phẩm’, leo lên kệ ngồi bắn bì giấy vào mông người khác. Màn cuối hình như Natasha nhường Coulson thắng thì phải, cũng khó mà biết được.” Anh ngưng lại. Quay sang nhìn Steve. “Ủa. Cậu nói chuyện với tôi rồi nè.”

“Đừng có mơ,” Steve cười toe. “Tôi đến coi anh có còn sống hay không thôi. Anh phát ra mấy tiếng kêu nghe ghê lắm.”

“Ngáy thôi mà,” Tony vừa chống chế vừa lục lọi cái bàn cà phê. “Cậu từng đi lính mà chưa từng nghe đàn ông ngáy bao giờ sao?”

“Nghe nhàm rồi, thế mà vẫn không so được với anh. Khi nãy Jarvis lo lắm.” Steve ngước lên trần nhà. “Phải không Jarvis?”

“Đúng vậy, thưa ông chủ,” Jarvis đáp tỉnh bơ. “Chiếc hộp ông chủ đang tìm nằm dưới bản thiết kế đấy ạ.”

“À đúng rồi. Cảm ơn mày.” Tony gạt đống giấy qua một bên. “Đây rồi. Hay quá. Hộp Raritet của Coulson mang về, nghe nói IKEA chịu làm hòa với bọn mình rồi. Anh chàng đồ họa nuôi được một chòm râu dê, bọn họ giờ hài lòng lắm. Thế là huề cả làng, tay bắt mặt mừng, ai về nhà nấy, hay cái củ cải gì đó. “Anh gỡ nắp hộp ra, đưa cho Steve.

Cậu chớp mắt, ngồi xuống ghế cạnh Tony. “Cái gì vậy?”

“Bánh Quy Thiên Hà đó,” Tony đáp. “Ờ, trong tương lai. Chờ tới khi nó ra thị trường thì lâu lắm, tôi chờ không nổi.” Anh ấn vào tay Steve một chồng giấy tờ. “Bánh không có mứt sẽ được bán trong những cửa hàng chuyên doanh để thăm dò thị trường bán lẻ. Pepper đã ký các thủ tục cần thiết với Marcy Donalson để bán  mẻ đầu tiên tại siêu thị của cô ấy; nhắc mới nhớ, cô ấy có gửi cho cậu một tấm thiệp, nói là xin lỗi đã bù lu bù loa với cậu. Bánh có mứt mâm xôi sẽ chỉ có mặt ở các cửa hàng của IKEA, đó là một phần thỏa thuận của ta với công ty họ.”

Steve lấy một cái bánh trong hộp, nhìn chằm chằm. “Vậy là tụi mình...bán bánh quy?”

“Tụi mình là tụi nào?” Tony hỏi lại, cho phép khóe môi mình nhếch lên một chút. Cuối cùng Steve cũng nói chuyện với anh. “Ừm, thật ra tôi đã lập ra một tổ chức phi lợi nhuận dưới quỹ Maria Stark, nếu tụi mình bán mà có lời, nếu có lời nhé, mà nói không phải khoe chứ kiếm lời là chuyên môn của thằng này, tóm lại là nếu kiếm được tiền thì tiền đó sẽ dành để làm việc tốt. Tôi đã nói chuyện với trường Met, lập chương trình trao học bổng và trợ cấp cho sinh viên có hoàn cảnh khó khăn. Tiền bán bánh của mình sẽ được được dùng vào việc đó.”

Steve đã thôi nhìn chằm chằm vào miếng bánh mà chuyển sang nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony. “Hờ, hiểu rồi,” cuối cùng cậu nói, một nụ cười thấp thoáng trên khóe miệng.

“Cậu làm ơn làm phước ăn mẹ cái bánh cho rồi được không? Tôi sắp chết tới nơi đây nè,” Tony giục.

Steve bật cười, thảy chiếc bánh quy vào miệng. Mắt cậu lập tức mở to, sự tán thưởng lan tỏa khắp khuôn mặt. “Ngon đấy,” cậu vừa che miệng vừa nói, đoạn nuốt xuống. “Thực sự rất ngon. Anh-” cậu toét miệng cười. “Anh tự làm đấy à?”

“Pepper không cho tôi thuê thợ xịn. Dưới bếp giờ hơi điêu tàn một tí,” Tony trả lời, sự căng thẳng dần biến mất. Anh lấy cho mình một cái bánh, cắn một miếng. Quào, vẫn ngon như mười sáu cái bánh trước.

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy.” Steve thò tay lấy thêm hai miếng bánh nữa, không hề nản chí khi bị Tony gạt ra để bảo vệ thành quả của mình. “Sao anh lại phải vất vả thế?”

“Tại cậu không chịu nói chuyện với tôi chứ còn sao nữa,” Tony xịu mặt đáp.

Steve gật đầu. Bỏ thêm bánh quy vào miệng, vừa nhai vừa ậm ừ. “Anh lấy ở đâu ra cái ý nghĩ đó vậy?”

Tony sốc đến nỗi khi Steve cướp luôn cả hộp bánh, anh cũng không buồn phản ứng. “Chứ không phải cậu bảo sẽ không nói chuyện với tôi đến chừng nào bánh có trên thị trường sao?”

“À! Ờ, phải rồi.” Steve ăn thêm cái nữa, hai chân mày nhíu lại đầy suy tư. “Tôi xạo đấy. Vui nhỉ?” Cậu cười toe nhìn Tony.

Còn anh thì trơ mắt ra. “Cái gì?”

“Anh bị người khác lừa gạt phải bỏ ra thật nhiều công sức, rồi người đó lại cười vào mũi anh, cảm giác bực bội lắm đúng không?’ Steve vừa hỏi vừa nhấm nháp bánh quy.

Tony đang đưa miếng bánh lên miệng tự dưng sững người. Chậm thật chậm, anh quay sang nhìn Steve. Cậu nở một nụ cười tươi rói vô số tội, khen một câu: “Bánh ngon lắm.”

“Cậu...” Tony vò đầu. “Cậu...”

“Cụm từ anh đang muốn nói là ‘chơi tôi,’” Steve hớt luôn. Mắt cậu ánh lên tinh quái. “Đúng vậy, tôi chơi anh đấy.”

Tony biết miệng mình đang há hốc ra nhưng cóc có hơi sức đâu mà quan tâm. “Sao- Sao-” Anh sụm xuống như miếng giẻ ướt. “Cậu- Tôi- ”

“Ăn thêm miếng bánh đi, Tony. Anh nướng ra quá chừng này,” Steve mời.

“Nhưng mà cậu ĐÂU CÓ BIẾT làm mặt tỉnh,” Tony thất thần nhìn vào hư không. Đầu óc anh hoàn toàn tê liệt. Con gà đồ chơi trên cửa sổ đang chúc đầu xuống uống nước. Nhìn hay ghê. Giáng sinh này Tony sẽ mua cho mỗi người một con gà như vậy. Mình thích thì mình tặng thôi. Tính anh là vậy mà.

“Có vẻ như tôi có biết đấy.” Steve quàng tay qua vai Tony siết nhẹ coi như làm hòa. “Không phải lỗi tại anh đâu, tại tôi không thường giở chiêu này thôi. Nhưng thực sự là tôi BIẾT làm mặt tỉnh.” Cậu bỏ tọt một cái bánh nữa vào miệng, cười cười. “Tony này?”

“Hử?”

“Tôi làm mặt tỉnh giỏi lắm đấy,” Steve nói, khuôn mặt đầy vẻ ngây thơ.

Tony nhìn cậu trân trối, cuối cùng phun ra một chữ, “Đệt.”

“Ăn nói cho cẩn thận, Tony, thật tình.” Steve đang cười nhạo anh. Rõ ràng là cậu đang cười vào mặt anh mà.

Tony há miệng ra. Ngậm vào. Rồi lại há ra. “Mẹ nó chứ,” anh phì cười, cả người rung lên rồi ngả phịch ra lưng ghế, cánh tay của Steve gối dưới gáy. Tiếng cười của Steve hòa vào với anh, nhẹ hơn một chút, ấm áp hơn một chút, nhưng không kém chân thật hơn chút nào.

Steve chìa hộp bánh ra, Tony nhón lấy một cái. “Bánh thực sự ngon lắm, Tony,” cậu nói. “Cảm ơn anh.”

“Vì cái gì?”

“Vì đã bỏ công sức làm nó.”

Tony không nhìn cậu. “Tôi nướng bánh rất giỏi,” anh đồng ý, khoanh hai tay trước ngực. “Tôi là người đa tài đa nghệ. Vô cùng sâu sắc, vô vàn khía cạnh.”

“Râu anh dính vụn bánh kìa.”

“Vậy mới  rù quến.” Tony còn không thèm phủi đi. Steve phải làm cho anh.

“Xem phim không?” Cậu hỏi.

“Ừ, cũng được.” Tony dựa ra sau, nhắm mắt lại, mặc Steve muốn chọn phim gì thì chọn. Đằng nào thì chỉ chiếu được năm phút là anh ngủ khò rồi.

Anh thấy không có vấn đề gì với việc đó cả.

*

 **Người nhận:** Nick Fury, Giám đốc SHIELD

 **Người gửi:** Phil Coulson, Đặc vụ SHIELD

 **Re:** Biệt đội Avengers

 **Tệp đính kèm:** Bảo mật Cấp độ 7: Sự vụ Avengers/ IKEA (172 KB)

Quá trình sửa chữa dự kiến sẽ mất từ 4-6 tuần. Phía IKEA đã đồng ý ký thỏa thuận không khiếu nại để đổi lấy quyền tiếp thị các mặt hàng do hai bên đồng sản xuất  với đảm bảo _“Được chứng nhận bởi Thor.”_

Thor đồng ý chứng nhận các mặt hàng trên với điều kiện phía IKEA tặng mứt cho Thor.

Stark đồng ý không chặn quá trình giao nhận mứt nếu sếp cho phép Stark quảng bá bánh quy Avengers vì mục đích từ thiện.

Tôi đồng ý tiếp tục vai trò quản lý đội Avengers. Nếu tôi phát hiện sếp giữ những bức hình đó, tôi sẽ xin được có vài lời với sếp.

Xin lỗi sếp.

-Phil.

 

 

**FIN.**

 

 **Note:** Fic đáng eo quá! XD ~


End file.
